


Better Days Coming

by IntoTheRiverStyx



Series: Requests/challenges/etc [10]
Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheRiverStyx/pseuds/IntoTheRiverStyx
Summary: Lance takes his foster sister and her girlfriend to the arcade. Everyone has a Good Day (tm).
Relationships: Elaine of Astrolat/Isuelt of the White Hands
Series: Requests/challenges/etc [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673452
Kudos: 10





	Better Days Coming

He watched as she bounded ahead of him, more giggles and smiles than anything else, her girlfriend only half a step behind her.

“Hurry up, Lance!” she called over her shoulder, “You're the one with the quarters!”

“Then slow down!” he teased, knowing they'd only run faster.

The girls got to the arcade door and stopped, giggles and endless energy impatience, urging him to move _faster_.

“In, in,” he shooed them onward, in the door and then again to one of the last open tables. 

“Can I get onion rings?” she asked.

“Get what you want,” he assured her.

“And what about Izz?” she asked, glancing towards her girlfriend.

“Izz can also get whatever she wants,” Lance told her.

“Thank you,” Izz grinned, “I want pizza. With olives?”

“Oh! Can I get pizza with pepperoni?” she asked.

“I said whatever you want, Elaine,” Lance rolled his eyes, “How does a medium pizza with half olives and half pepperoni sound?”

The girls made excited noises of approval.

Lance fished a five out of his wallet and handed it to Elaine.

“Go make change, have fun, and keep half an eye on the table for when our food gets here,” he told them.

“Thank you, thank you!” Elaine leaned across the table to give him an awkward hug that pulled his neck as impossible angles, but the joy behind it made it worth it.

“Thanks!” Izz said before they both ran off.

Lance watched them skip off – almost literally – towards the machine that would spit quaarters at them.

“That your new sister?” the waiter – Gale – asked.

“Yeah,” Lancelot turned towards Gale, “She's been with us about two weeks now. She's handling the transition really, really well.”

“She seems like she's fond of you,” Gale told him.

“She's excited to be able to do things,” Lance rolled his eyes, “Don't think she had much, before.”

“Oh stop,” Gale nudged him with an elbow, “you sell yourself short.”

Lance made a huffing noise. “They want pizza, half with pepperoni, half with olives, medium should be good. Oh, and onion rings,” Lance realized he should order, “A pitcher of Coke and three glasses. And uh. I need to eat. Surprise me? I feel like you know my flavor preferences better than I do.”

“You know we only have Pepsi,” Gale reminded him.

“Pepsi's fine, then,” Lance assured him, “thanks.”

“Order'll be out as soon as it can be,” Gale flipped his order pad shut, “Make sure you have some fun, too.”

–

Elaine was determined to last more than a minute and a half in Ms. Pac-Man.

“How am I so bad at this?” she said as she fed the machine another quarter.

“Maybe try sneaking up behind the ghosts and then going for the dots?” Izz suggested.

“Huh,” Elaine tilted her head at the screen, “I'll give that a shot, yeah.”

–

A roar around the pinball area drew Lance's attention.

He could tell Izz was hunched over one of the machines, the crowd focused on her.

He made his way to the machines, curious and a little worried why there was screaming.

“Holy shit,” he heard someone say, “she's _good_!”

Lance looked up at her score and sure enough, she was slated to be on the leaderboard by the time her game ended.

Elaine was hovering just next to Izz, so focused on Izz's playing that she didn't notice Lance standing right beside her.

They all watched, the excited chatter more a white noise than any sort of commentary, until she finally missed the ball for a third time.

Izz let out a noise of frustration and slammed her hands on the sides of the machine.

“But look!” Elaine touched her shoulder with one hand and pointed to the scoreboard with her other.

“Oh sweet!” Izz grinned. She entered I-Z-Z one painfully slow letter selection at a time.

“Nice job,” Lance told her, startling both the girls, “Also, food's here.”

“Pizza!” Elaine exclaimed. She grabbed Izz by the hand and let Lance part the crowd, shoulder-first.

–

Izz was almost done her first slice of pizza and Elaine had started on her second when she realized she should thank Lance.

“You're welcome,” he said in place of his more reflexive, _It's nothing,_ Gale's assessment that he was selling himself short fresh in his mind.

“This is the best day of my life,” Elaine said in a way that told Lance it wasn't an over-statement or even a touch embellished.

“There are many, many more of these days coming,” Lance promised her.

And, past aside, Elaine believed him.


End file.
